


pearls

by yourloveisameme



Series: I hate this ship [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Royalty, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Prompt: Fantasy AU





	pearls

**Author's Note:**

> are all merfolk AUs fantasy by default?? idk

"Come on," Prince Tooru whispers to his new husband. "Take your clothes off."

Okay, strictly speaking, the merman doesn't have _clothes_.

King Tobio is wearing ceremonial wedding gear, his bare torso draped with necklaces of handmade shell-beads, abalone, coral and pearls strung over his body. A sash of woven seagrass, fastened with a golden pin, is slung around his lower abdomen where his humanoid half joins his dolphinoid half.

Tobio sits on the edge of the pool, in this suite specially designed for him, in this castle specially designed for him. Tooru paid for it out of his own pocket-- _not_ using taxpayer money, much to the citizens' relief--and it was his wedding gift to the King of the Sea. The place had taken over a year to build, but Tooru thinks it was worth it.

As far as he knows, it is the only one of its kind. A castle right near the shore, where merfolk could come and go as they pleased through an underwater entrance.The entire castle is lined with waist-deep canals, so that Tobio can comfortably get from place to place without needing to be carted in a "royal carriage" which is simply an overglorified tank. Some of the below-ground levels are full of water, providing lodging for merfolk visitors. There are pools conveniently located in gathering rooms, with the grand ballroom being about one-third water.

One side of their grand suite is dedicated to Tobio, the surface of the water parallel to the floor like a beach except with white marble instead of sand. Underneath the surface of the water lies Tobio's private quarters with lavish, pearl-studded furniture made by the finest merfolk artisans Tooru could find. Only the best for Tobio.

Tooru cannot venture down there, a fact with which he is okay. The rest of the suite is Tooru's half, though canals running through the floor allow Tobio to travel throughout. Next to the bed, there's a gilt-edged pool big enough for two people.

It is this pool's rim which Tobio is perched on, and Tooru sits beside him, his legs dangling in the clear, sparkling blue water. This pool is separate from the rest of the water; it's made for one purpose only.

Tobio fumbles with the pin on his sash. On ordinary nights he is probably undressed by servants, but tonight is their wedding night and nobody shall set foot--or tail--in here.

"Here," says Tooru, leaning close. He helps Tobio undo his pin.

When Tooru removes the sash, his eyes are automatically drawn to the line on the front side of Tobio's tale, a slit where Tooru knows the merman's genitals are located.

Tobio sees him staring and promptly turns red.

"Have you ever done this before?" Tooru asks.

"Not with a human."

"Yes, well," Tooru takes the merman's hand. "I've never had sex with a merperson. So this is a first for both of us." He looks into Tobio's eyes. They're deep blue, like the sea from which he was born.

 _It's never going to work_ , everyone had said.

His parents, while supportive of the two nations' alliance, had doubted that a marriage between a merperson and a landperson would be anything other than symbolic. But Tooru is determined for them to be together. He wants to pop the invisible bubble in which the King of the Sea has enclosed himself. To be his true companion.

Tooru kisses him gently, easing his mouth open, tongue wandering inside. He tastes like saltwater, and the white wine from their reception. "You're cold," he says, running his hands over Tobio's goosebump-covered arms.

"Why don't you get in the water?"

Tobio has been cold all day; he's not used to being above water for quite this long. It makes him weary to think that this is going to be every day from now on, but this is the path that he's chosen. He slides into the pool, giving a content sigh as the heated water encloses his body.

"That's better, isn't it?" Tooru says, and Tobio nods. He gestures for the human prince to join him.

Tooru peels off his clothes, relishing Tobio's wide-eyed astonishment when he uncovers what's between his legs. Tooru laughs. "You've never seen a human naked before, have you?"

Tobio shakes his head, unable to stop looking. He's seen anatomical pictures, of course, but never gotten a chance to observe up close. No wonder landfolk are obsessed with modesty. But he doesn't have time to stare for long, because then Tooru's in the water with him, drawing close to him and kissing him.

Tobio leans into his touch, closing his eyes and letting his husband's lips caress the nape of his neck. He melts into Tooru's soothing touch like it was always meant to be. His muscles, sore and stiff from a long day, begin to relax.

"You like that?" Tobio nods vigorously. Tooru smiles, pleased that Tobio is pleased. He strokes Tobio's back, over his fin and downwards to his tail, curious fingers skimming his skin. It's sleek and smooth, almost rubbery. The differences in their bodies are not so apparent, now that they're mostly submerged. They're just two people holding on to each other.

"You know," Tooru says. "We don't have to do this. We can just _say_ we consummated--"

"No," Tobio says. "I want to. Please."

He presses his front against Tooru, belly-to-belly, so that he can feel Tobio's hard member protruding from his slit.

"Whatever you like." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too embrassed to write dolphin-dick smut orz


End file.
